


Prodigals (The Hard Prayer remix) [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Apocalypse, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what happened to the Atlantis Expedition before they found John and Rodney? A remix of The Hard Prayer by Rheanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prodigals (The Hard Prayer remix) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prodigals (The Hard Prayer remixed)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587601) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 



> The Hard Prayer by Rheanna can be found here:[The Hard Prayer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3521)
> 
> Mific created the cover art and the audiobook version!
> 
>    
> 

**MP3 version: ******

Length: 00:35:19

File size: 32.9 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Prodigals\(TheHardPrayerremixed\).mp3)

********

**Audiobook version: ******

Length: 00:35:19

File size: 23.5 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Click and save)](http://mific.parakaproductions.com/Prodigals_\(The_Hard_Prayer_remixed\).m4b)

Also available at Audiofic Archive:

[Link to Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/prodigals-hard-prayer-remix)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for Podfic of Prodigals (The Hard Prayer remixed)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843223) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
